Sleepless Jealousy
by SayuriKuchiki
Summary: It's their senior year and Miroku is determined to get Sango to be his girlfriend but someone is standing in his way. INUYYHXOVER
1. Prologue

**Okay so here's another story that I've had floating around in my head for a few months now; I figured it was time that I let it out. Please note that this is only the prologue so it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Sleepless Jealousy**

**By**

**SangoMirokuKirara**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Sango yawned as she walked down the crowded halls of Tokyo High; it was the first day back from summer vacation and the first day of her senior year. She entered the doors of her homeroom and quickly took a seat next to Miroku; he was her crush though she'd never admit that to him.

"Wow! Sango you look great!" Miroku said practically drooling.

"Thank you Miroku" she replied trying to hide her blushing face.

Miroku didn't have to admit his feelings for her. Everyone knew how he felt, considering that he'd liked her since middle school, but as true as that was he had never asked her out on a date. Sango sighed heavily and glanced over at her friend Kagome, who had her nose buried in a book.

"Reading something interesting?" Sango asked.

"Not really" she replied vaguely.

"Well it must be"

"Not really"

She knew her friend was lying, if she were really reading nothing she wouldn't have that look of concentration on her face. Sango reached over and snatched the book from Kagome's grasp.

"No, give it back!" Kagome shouted.

"How to train your boyfriend" Sango read. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Inuyasha's like a dog, he has to be trained" she responded snatching the book back. "You know what they say, men are like dogs"

Like clockwork Inuyasha came dragging his feet through the door, running late as usual; he let out a big yawn and stretched before taking his seat behind Kagome. As soon as he sat down his head hit the desk with a loud thud, "It's too early for this it should be against the law" he grumbled.

"Sango I've been meaning to ask you something…" Miroku began.

But Sango's attention was preoccupied with something else. In the doorway of her homeroom stood the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen; he had long red hair, dreamy green eyes, and a smile to die for. As far as Sango was concerned he was absolutely perfect. He made his way over to an empty desk and sat down, which luckily for Sango was right behind her.

"Sango back to that question…" Miroku began again.

"Not now" she replied brushing him off.

Sango whirled around in her seat putting her face-to-face with the green-eyed boy.

"Hi I'm Sango Tanaka" she said kindly.

"Kurama Minamino, it's nice to meet you" he said smiling.

Miroku rolled his eyes and turned around; his senior year wasn't going like he had hoped. Sango was completely gaga over the new guy and was acting like he didn't even exist or matter.

'_There's only one thing left to do' _Miroku thought _'I'll just have to prove that I'm better than he is, which shouldn't be too hard'_

**_End Chapter One_**

* * *

**I like the name Kurama better and he's not a Spirit Detective or a demon in this story so it's okay. Reviews please.**


	2. Jealousy's Flame

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming because I love to get them.

**As some of you may have noticed I changed my name. I'm still a big fan of Miroku and Sango, I just felt like a change.**

* * *

**Sleepless Jealousy**

**By**

**DianaWayne-WonderWoman**

**Chapter Two: Jealousy's Flame**

Miroku tapped his fingers on his desk and stared straight ahead, he had no interest whatsoever in what the teacher was saying, his mind was preoccupied with something else, something he was not accustomed to. The new guys arrival had sparked a flame of jealousy within Miroku and he didn't like the feeling. For as long as he could remember he had been Mr. Popularity and ever since middle school he thought he had Sango wrapped around his little finger but apparently he thought wrong. Miroku, for the first time in his life had a rival and that rival's name was Kurama Minamino. Within minutes maybe even seconds of his arrival he had already cast some sort of spell over Sango; he had already captured her full attention something Miroku had worked years to get.

He realized that in order to get Sango's attention back on him, he'd not only have to rely on his charm, his wits, and good looks but that he'd also have incorporate some of his friend's crafty, devious, and underhanded ways; the same ways that had landed him so many detentions that it should be considered a world record. Inuyasha was a master at his craft and his record most definitely proved it but he was greedy and he would surely want something in return. But there was a bigger question on his mind, was it too late? He had waited all this time to ask her out; he had made her wait. Maybe she got tired of playing games; got tired of waiting. Maybe…

"The answer to the question is… Mr. Shinohara?" the teacher called.

Miroku had been so occupied with his own thoughts that he had no idea what question the teacher was referring to so he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head "57?"

"Very good Mr. Shinohara and I'm sure that it would have been right if this were math class but this is chemistry, I suggest you quit daydreaming and pay attention. Mr. Minamino the answer please"

"A beta-lactam ring is a lactam with a heteroatomic ring structure, consisting of three carbon atoms and one nitrogen atom."

'_Damn, I was way off' _Miroku thought.

"Correct, I think that Mr. Shinohara could learn a thing or two from you. For example one usually finds the answer to a chemistry question in a chemistry book not a math book; page ten Mr. Shinohara."

'_Great he's both a smart ass and a kiss ass besides who the hell cares what a beta-whatever ring is'_

Miroku glanced up at the clock; it was only 10:00 AM. How would lunch go today? Sango had sat with him as far back as elementary school but for the first time he had his doubts. Sango sat in the seat adjacent to his, her nose buried in her book, a very serious look plastered on her face. He then glanced back at Kurama who also had a serious look and he appeared to be jotting down every word that the teacher spoke.

His thoughts then reverted back to this morning Sango had completely brushed him off, ignored his question even before he asked, and acted as if she didn't give a damn about him at all. All of this because some red-haired, green-eyed, pretty-boy showed up. Miroku rolled his eyes again and for the first time turned his attention to what the teacher had to say, he really didn't want a repeat of the episode earlier.

_**12:00 PM – Lunch Time…**_

Miroku's doubts that he had earlier had come true, Sango was sitting with _him_. He tapped his foot on the floor a few times and cracked some of his knuckles before turning around to face his friends.

"Somfing wong?" Inuyasha asked with a mouthful of food.

"Oh yeah I'll say there's _somfing wong_" Miroku answered in a mimicking tone. "That!"

Inuyasha and Kagome peered over at Kurama and Sango, then back at Miroku.

"Oh I get it, you're pissed off cause she ain't payin' you no attention"

"…"

"She'll be over him in a few days"

"Does she have to go all kooky because some pretty-boy shows up?"

"Guys do it too" Kagome retorted in her best friend's defense.

"We do not" Miroku said.

"Bull! Every time you _guys_ see a pretty girl with large breasts and a big butt you go crazy. You whistle, you catcall, you hit on her, you do and say all kinds of inappropriate stuff. Even this dog over here does it" she said pointing at Inuyasha

"Dog…?"

"So who cares if Sango is being nice to Kurama it doesn't mean she's in to him or that she's going to replace you. He's new here she's probably just trying to be his friend, it wouldn't kill you two to be nicer to him."

"No way, he looks girly. He might be gay or something."

"Inuyasha! I highly doubt that he's gay but even if he were there's nothing wrong with it"

Miroku looked back at them again maybe she was just trying to be nice to him. Even still the flames of jealousy burned within him. He just couldn't shake that feeling.

"Hey guys!" Sango said happily.

"Hey Sango" Miroku said back but he apparently went unheard.

"Kagome can I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Sure" Kagome replied as she rummaged through her bag. "Here you go"

"Thanks"

"Sango, why don't you sit over here and talk with us for a while?" Miroku asked in a desperate plea for her acknowledgement.

"Huh? Oh…sorry not now Miroku I have to give Kurama my phone number"

Miroku's jaw hit the floor. "Phone number!?" he asked in disbelief. He turned and looked at Kagome. "Just trying to be friends my ass"

Kagome shrugged and let out a nervous giggle. She honestly couldn't think of anything to say at that moment.

Miroku slammed his hand down on the desk, "That's it" he started "I'm going to prove that I'm better than he is… Sango's my girl"

"So you're gonna prove that you're better than him at?" Inuyasha asked

"Everything and if I can't may Hell have a snowstorm"

Inuyasha slid his chair back, got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going" Miroku asked in an irritated tone.

"I gotta make a phone call" he answered

"To who?" Kagome asked

"Satan. Someone has to warn'm about the approaching snowstorm."

**_End Chapter Two_**

* * *

**Reviews please. Oh and if you're a fan of my other story "Children will be Children" it'll be updated sometime this week so be on the lookout.**


End file.
